Pictures
by LittleMissMorbid
Summary: “Me…and you? As in…touching? As in…in…hugging?” Dasey.


Not a big fan of the oneshot. A bit OOC. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

_DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC_

_In books and movies, an end is rarely reached without a climax of some sort. However, in the case of primary school, all twelve years are a bustling, chaotic action novel in which our protagonists suffer before reaching the end: graduation. Senior year, for many, is a stressful time, due to the many requirements that seniors are expected to uphold. One of these requirements is senior pictures._

_Senior pictures are precisely where Derek and Casey had reached an end to many things._

_But first, let's start at the beginning._

"Beautiful!" The photographer cooed, reaching out to fluff one of Casey's curls tenderly. Casey blushed, her wide, posed smile replaced with a subdued one. Derek, who was slumped in the corner, eyed the interaction between Casey and this _photographer _with an icy glare.

Grudgingly, he had to agree with the dirtbag. She _had _chosen a good outfit. A light blue top and a black skirt—simple. Her hair was piled upon her head and long tresses of dark brown hair occasionally brushed against her face. Eyeliner brought out the blue in her eyes.

Casey was now sitting upon a chair. The photographer had asked her to straddle it, and Casey, no longer flattered by his compliments, mentioned dryly that she was wearing a skirt.

"I know," The photographer said bluntly.

"Case, let's just _go." _Derek snapped, grabbing her arm and dragging her out.

The woman at the reception desk hurried toward them before they could exit. "Um, excuse me? Why are you leaving?"

"Ask the guy in the back—he's the one who wanted a peep show." Derek snarled.

A man in a pinstripe suit suddenly appeared behind the two teens. "I'm very sorry to hear about the incident Dwayne has caused. Fortunately, I'll let you two have this session for free if you stay for us, and all you'll have to do is pay for the pictures."

Derek stopped, let go of Casey's arm, and pondered this. "Throw in two free pictures and I'm sold."

"Err…"

"Bye."

"Okay, okay! Two free pictures!"

That was how Casey and Derek found themselves back in the photographer's room with the pinstriped man. Derek, having already gotten his pictures taken from _Dwayne _earlier, was back in his slumped position, bored out of his mind.

As the final picture was taken, Derek stood up. "You done, Princess? I got things to do."

Casey scowled. "_No. _And neither are you. We need to take pictures of us together for Mom and George, remember?"

Derek gulped. "Me…and you? As in…touching? As in…in…_hugging?_"

Casey shifted her hands to her hips. She narrowed her eyes at him. "_Yes, _Derek. Get over it!"

With that, she grabbed his arm and yanked him over to the center of the backdrop.

"Okay, Derek, you sit on the chair."

He sat in the chair, his back rigid against the hard metal.

"No, no! The _other _way!"

He shifted, and leaned against the back of the chair, his chest slightly recoiling at the cold metal. He could feel Casey getting closer.

"Now, put your arms on his shoulder. Good, good! Now, tilt your head against his…stay still!"

He could smell her shampoo, and her hands were resting against his neck. Shivers ran up his spine. _Stay cool, Derek. God, it's just Spacey._

"_Smile!" _The pinstripe-suited man cooed.

He forced a smile on his features, trying to ignore the fact that, one, Casey's hair smelled like vanilla, two, her skin was really, _really _soft, and three, her chest was against his back. And it felt really good.

"All done! I'll be right back, okay? You two wait here."

"Okay!" Casey chirped.

As he headed back to the chair he had originally been in, and slumped back into his original position, he noted Casey's face. She looked hurt.

"What?" he said sharply.

"It wasn't that bad, was it? Taking _one _picture of us together? You look absolutely revolted."

_Revolted? Quite the contrary, Case._ He didn't answer Casey's question.

She sat next to him. "Well, I'm _sorry, _then, Derek. We don't have to print those."

He cleared his throat. "I…uhh…I don't give a shit, Spacey. You print whatever you want."

"Okay, fine then." She said quietly, surrendering easily.

An hour later, with their receipt in hand, the two walked down the parking lot and got into the car. They hadn't exchanged a word.

Derek put the keys in the ignition, and then stopped.

"Case…"

She looked at him.

"It wasn't…_revolting, _okay?"

She smiled. "Really? Do you think they'll like it?"

"Yeah, they really will."

He started the car.

She was looking out the window, a trace of the smile still on her lips.

"Casey?"

She turned to him.

He met her trace-of-a-smile with his own lips.

She smiled the whole way home.


End file.
